


Darling You Look Perfect Tonight

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthmarks, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I mean, you’re a nine now, but get rid of that ugly thing? You’d be a solid ten. Don’t you want to look perfect?”---Or, when Buck finds himself feeling insecure, it's up to Eddie to remind Buck how perfect he really is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 32
Kudos: 596





	Darling You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeoandjulietyouwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/gifts).



> Prompt: Could you please write a 911 fic about bucks birthmark and Eddie being all affectionate? (The amount of angst is up to you 😉)
> 
> Thank you to my dear romeoandjulietyouwish for this prompt. It literally made my heart melt.

It started when they took a call at a plastic surgeon's office. One of the machines had malfunctioned and started a small fire. They got there in time and Buck and Eddie easily put out the fire, while Hen and Chimney checked on everyone who had been present. It was a relatively easy call with no major injuries or disasters. 

The real disaster had struck when the plastic surgeon had approached Buck. 

“That’s an interesting birthmark.” Buck raised an eyebrow as he pulled his gloves off. Most people didn’t know it was a birthmark, usually asking if it was some kind of injury or disease. He was always pleasantly surprised if someone knew it was a birthmark right away. 

“Uh, thanks,” Buck said, pocketing his gloves.

“You know, I could remove it for you.” Buck frowned at that. “Free of charge, of course, since you kept my practice from burning to ground.”

“It was just a small fire,” Buck said. “You wouldn’t have lost the whole place.” The plastic surgeon chuckled.

“Either way. I’d be happy to book you an appointment to remove it.” Buck didn’t say anything, an old pain of insecurity crawling its way up his body. “I mean, you’re a nine now, but get rid of that ugly thing? You’d be a solid ten. Don’t you want to look perfect?” Buck’s frown just grew. 

Luckily, he was saved by Eddie. 

“Buck, come on.” Eddie tugged at his elbow starting to pull him away. Buck just followed wordlessly, thoughts consumed with his birthmark. He never paid much attention to it. He had spent twenty eight years with it, he was used to it. But did it bother other people? Was it something that needed to be removed?

“Hey.” Eddie pulled him from his thoughts as they got into the truck. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” It came out quieter than he planned and Eddie’s face flashed with concern. He just turned away, not wanting to talk about it. Eddie, the ever supportive boyfriend, reached for his hand. Buck let his fingers wrap around Eddie’s, but mostly his hand hung there. All he could hear was the plastic surgeons' words. 

_ Don’t you want to look perfect _ ?

Buck just ducked his head, trying not to let anyone see how upset he was.

* * *

Buck had been quiet all day. Eddie had learned a lot about Buck over the course of their friendship and eventual relationship and being quiet was not one of those things. But since they had gotten back from the call at the plastic surgeon’s office, Buck had barely uttered more than five words. Everyone else had noticed, but just assumed Eddie would be able to pull Buck out of whatever funk he had sunk into. 

Everything Eddie tried, however, didn’t seem to work. Holding Buck’s hand had been futile, the younger man just letting his hand sit there limply. Physical touch didn’t do much either, Buck barely responding to Eddie next to him on the couch at the station or his hand on his thigh. Conversation was futile, seeing as Buck was horribly silent. 

So, he tried the one card he knew would always work. He invited him over for a movie night. If he couldn’t pull his boyfriend out of his funk, he knew his son with his infectious smile could.

Except that didn’t work either. 

Christopher had happily told Buck about school and a project he had gotten an A on. And Buck had just listened, attempting to smile, but the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Christopher, sometimes too smart for his age, realized something wasn’t right. But instead of saying anything, he just chose to sit as close to Buck as possible. 

By the time Eddie had put Christopher to bed, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Eddie said, walking into his room. Buck, who was sitting on the bed, just glanced at him, that sad look on his face that had been there all day. “I’ve been trying to help all day but nothing’s worked. So please, Buck, talk to me.” Buck sighed.

“Do you think my birthmark is ugly?”

“What?” Eddie frowned as he sat down next to him. Buck didn’t bring up his birthmark unless someone asked about it. Then he remembered that Buck’s mood had changed after the call at the plastic surgeon’s office. “Did that plastic surgeon say something to you?”

“He offered to remove it for free. Said I was a nine with it but without it I could be a ten. He called it ugly.”

“I could punch that guy.” Buck’s lip quivered and Eddie turned to face him. “Buck, that guy was wrong. You don’t need to remove it and you’re absolutely a ten already.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re dating me,” Buck said sadly.

“No, I’m saying that because I spend half of our calls stopping patients from flirting with my boyfriend.” Buck just sniffed and fidgeted with his hands. “Buck, look at me.” Buck shook his head. Eddie gently tipped his chin up. He could see that Buck had tears in his eyes. Eddie wanted to say the right thing. But then he looked at Buck’s birthmark and a smile crossed his face. 

So, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss, right over Buck’s birthmark. He heard Buck suck in a breath as his lips lingered over it. Eddie then let his forehead rest against Buck’s.

“Every part of you is perfect,” Eddie said. “There is nothing about you that I would change.”

“Nothing?” Buck asked. Eddie moved so his lips were hovering over Buck’s, his breath ghosting against Buck’s lips. Buck shivered a little, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Not a single thing.” Buck’s mouth opened slightly in awe and Eddie took that moment to claim his lips. Buck gripped onto Eddie’s hips, pulling him impossibly close. Buck melted into the kiss. He loved this side of Eddie, the side that wasn’t afraid to show how much he cared. He wasn’t always the best with words, but it was in these moments that he knew Eddie loved him as much as he loved Eddie. 

Eddie pulled away and took a moment to stare at Buck. His lips were red and more plump than usual from how hard Eddie had kissed him. His intense gaze caused Buck to blush and Eddie felt such a deep affection for his boyfriend in that moment. He leaned forward, peppering kisses all over Buck’s face. 

“So beautiful,” Eddie whispered. “So perfect.” He kissed Buck on the lips once more before pulling him so they were both lying down. Buck curled into Eddie’s side, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie wrapped one arm around Buck’s side. The other hand found his way into Buck’s hair, finding particular interest with the one strand of hair that was rebelling against the hair gel and starting to curl. Buck’s eyes started to droop as Eddie played with the curl on his head. 

“I love you Buck. Every single part of you.” Buck smiled and sleepily glanced up at his boyfriend. “And you really are a ten.”

“Yeah, well you’re an eleven.” Eddie snorted and Buck smiled. 

“Dork.” As Buck’s eyes started to close, he felt Eddie press a long kiss to his birthmark. He didn’t need to be ashamed of that part of him when he had someone who loved him so completely. 

And as he drifted off, he realized that the plastic surgeon was wrong. He was perfect, but only because Eddie loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
